1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator element, and a vibrator, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a movable apparatus that are equipped with the vibrator element.
2. Related Art
As a vibration device is miniaturized, the following vibrator element is adopted in order to realize miniaturization of the vibration device while maintaining the same characteristics as before. Specifically, a construction is adopted in which three vibrating arms extend in the same direction from a base, and the adopted vibrator element is one in which an electrode film and a piezoelectric film are deposited on one surface of each vibrating arm, resulting in a piezoelectric element being formed (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-34093 and JP-A-2008-224628).
However, in the vibrator element disclosed in JP-A-2012-34093, a vibration of the vibrating arm propagates to the base supporting the vibrating arm, and vibration characteristics of the vibrator element deteriorate due to so-called vibration migration. In contrast, in the vibrator element disclosed in JP-A-2008-224628, the vibration migration is suppressed by providing a narrow buffer portion, made smaller in width than the base, between the vibrating arm and the base.
However, in the vibrator element disclosed in JP-A-2008-224628, since the narrow buffer portion is provided between the base and the vibrating arm, for example, if an impact, caused by dropping, is applied to the vibrator element, stress of the impact concentrates on the narrow buffer portion and there is a concern that the vibrator element will be destroyed in a position of the buffer portion. According to the invention, a vibrator element is provided that is excellent in impact resistance and suppresses an occurrence of the vibration migration.